Desejo Oculto
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: Draco é muito sozinho por causa de sua timidez, será que após uma desilusão amorosa conseguirá conquistar alguém com a qual nunca falou? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!
1. Draco Mlafoy

Songfic - desejo oculto

Música- Shy- sonata arctica

Meu nome, Draco Malfoy, meu problema, bem, talvez não seja um problema, mas sim minha obsessão, Gina Weasley. A guerra passou, o Potter matou Voldemort e agora vive feliz com a Dilua Lovegood, eu fiquei com boa parte da herança dos meus pais e agora sou um escritor por opção, além de tomar conta dos negócios da família Malfoy.

"Bom dia senhor Malfoy."

"Bom dia Mary."

Mary é minha secretaria, ela tem na faixa de 50 anos, é baixinha e rechonchuda, sem ela os negócios iriam à falência.

"Quais os compromissos de hoje Mary?"

"Bem senhor, hoje você terá um encontro no Restaurante citylite, ás 5 horas."

"Então está bem, por favor, coloque os papéis da empresa em minha mesa certo?"

"Sim senhor."

Com isso entrei em minha sala e comecei a refletir sobre minha vida enquanto esperava Mary... Tenho 30 anos e nunca tive um relacionamento sério, graças á minha timidez, sim eu sou tímido com mulheres e acabo sem nenhuma...

"Aqui está senhor Malfoy. Senhor Malfoy?"

"Mary? Ah sim! Obrigado." Falo enquanto saio de meus pensamentos.

Começo a ler relatórios dos crescimentos da empresa, bem, está ótimo, tivemos um crescimento de 40 em relação ao ano passado, no mesmo mês, realmente o mercado de jóias está em alta.

"Zabini?" ligo para meu amigo Blaise que cuida de minhas empresas nos Estados Unidos.

"Olá Draco. Quer saber a situação da empresa aqui não é?"

"Sim Zabini. Claro".

"Está tudo correndo perfeitamente bem por aqui. E como vai com as mulheres?"

"Vê se me erra Zabini!"

"Ainda não saiu do canto não é?"

Zabini me irrita, sinceramente, desliguei o telefone na cara dele. Eu invejo Zabini, ele tem uma linda mulher, Gabriele Delacour, descendente de veela, ele é muito feliz com ela e eles tem uma filhinha de 4 anos, também linda. Eu também queria alguém para me amar, que eu amasse e que sempre estivesse ao meu lado, mesmo que para todos de fora eu pareça não ligar para minha solidão. Minha única compainha são os elfos domésticos, pois meu pai morreu na guerra e minha mãe se casou com o ministro que aposentado se mudou para o caribe com ela.

"Senhor Malfoy, sua reunião, falta 1 hr."

"Obrigado Mary." Eu não disse que a empresa não anda sem ela?

Fui para o estacionamento da empresa calmamente, peguei meu carro e comecei a seguir para a reunião, mal sabia eu que hoje começariam meus problemas. Restaurante Citylite... Sim, eu me lembro muito bem...

_Flashback_

_Para começar o dia, peguei a minha namorada Vanessa com o meu empregado de confiança da empresa se agarrando na sala dele..._

"_Olá Bill, meu caro amigo, e Vanessa minha jóia." Realmente deu vontade de rir da cara dos dois ali pegos no flagra._

"_Olá querido" começou Vanessa_

"_Olá amor, por que você n DÁ O FORA DA MINHA EMPRESA!" disse o final da frase aos berros. Vanessa saiu correndo toda empinada e passando gloss, uma verdadeira barbie._

"_E você Bill... DESPEDIDO! PODE PEGAR SUAS COISAS E SE MANDAR DAQUI!" o outro se tremeu todo e me implorou pra ficar na empresa._

_Nada mais poderia acontecer de ruim, a minha compainha, me traindo e meu braço direito também. Sem pensar muito eu fui para um restaurante que um amigo meu tinha me recomendado, só para esquecer a merda que estava minha vida. Lá pelas onze da noite cheguei ao restaurante e vi uma linda garçonete de cabelos ruivos._

**I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you**

**(Eu posso ver como você é linda você pode sentir meus olhos em você)**

**I'm shy and turn my head away. Working late in diner Citylite,**

**  
(Sou tímido e viro meu rosto. Trabalhando até tarde no restaurante Citylite).**

_Linda, com seu jeito doce de atender a todos, trabalhando á essas horas aqui. A vejo sair, finalmente terminou seu expediente... Resolvo seguí-la até sua casa. _

**I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me**

_Ela parece não me ver, não sei por que, mas eu fiquei encantado por essa misteriosa mulher de cabelos ruivos._

**Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
you can't be acting like my Dana (can you)  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please  
**

_Depois disso voltei todos os dias para o restaurante citylite, só para vê-la, tendo esperanças que ela me notaria, bem, já podem ver por que Zabini fica tirando onda de mim, eu sou muito tímido com mulheres, acho que foi minha forma de reagir à traição de Vanessa. _

**Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see  
**

**I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
and every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scenery over again**

_Após algumas semanas freqüentando esse restaurante eu desisti da garçonete. Afinal minha vida não podia se resumir a isso._

_Fim do flashback_

Agora eu estou indo novamente para o restaurante, talvez ela nem esteja mais lá, acho que ela nunca me notou mesmo... Bem, hora de me concentrar nos negócios. Continuo no meu carro até o citylite, chegando lá cumprimento os colaboradores da empresa e me sento, começando a apresentar as propostas de expansão, mas vejo um reflexo de cabelos ruivos, achando ser ela... Mas não tenho certeza até ela vir nos atender.

**Obsessed by you, your looks, well  
anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper & erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you**

Sim é ela…

"O que desejam senhores?" ela pergunta balançando graciosamente seus cabelos, nossa como sua voz é doce.

"Queremos cafés, por favor," eu respondo e ela pisca o olho pra mim. Continuo minha reunião e quando o pedido chega um guardanapo o acompanha, lá estava escrito '_reconheci você... Que tal um passeio após meu expediente?'_ Guardo discretamente o papel no meu bolso do paletó, sim ela me notou.

Terminamos a reunião e ela trouxe a conta, rabisquei um sim discretamente e devolvi o papel junto com o dinheiro. Ela me sorriu do balcão, agora eu tenho certeza que não estarei mais sozinho, afinal, eu não deixei de ser tímido e mesmo assim ela vai sair comigo e me notou.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bom, ruim, péssimo, confuso? Digam em reviews bjs **


	2. Gina Weasley

Desejo oculto cap. 2- Gina Weasley

Meu nome? Gina Weasley... Trabalho no restaurante Citylite como garçonetes desde os 18 anos, estou cursando a faculdade de gastronomia, e trabalho para manter a faculdade e alugar meu apêzinho, meu trabalho é um tédio.

"Gina Weasley mesa 18!"

"Já vou!"

Gina Weasley isso, Gina Weasley aquilo... Aff, esse cara tem fixação pelo meu nome. Vou correndo atender a mesa 18.

"" O que desejam senhores?"E mexo meu cabelo, aff que calor"!

"Queremos cafés, por favor," responde um lindo homem louro, eu acho que o conheço de algum lugar, pisco o olho e vou avisar do pedido, no caminho fico pensando sobre aquele homem louro, eu o conheço de algum lugar, sei disso!

Após pensar por breves minutos eu me lembro dele, ele é um homem que costumava vir sempre a esse restaurante, lindo homem, mas sempre calado, e só observando o movimento, todo dia eu o esperava, acho que acabei por ficar apaixonada por ele, só de vê-lo meu coração dava um pulo e eu ficava com um frio na barriga. Mas um dia eu estava esperando ansiosa sua chegada, eu iria servi-lo aquela noite, mas ele não veio mais no citylite.

Agora ele estava ali bem perto de ser alcançado! Eu queria tanto uma chance com ele, talvez eu nunca mais tenha. Vou tomar alguma atitude quanto a isso! Rapidamente peguei um guardanapo e escrevi um convite para sairmos. Colocando-o no pedido para ele.

Quando ele viu o papel ele o guardou no bolso, foi como uma pedra descesse para o meu estômago, ele ia me ignorar! Ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em mim... Acho que nunca me notou, que vergonha!

"Gina Weasley, mesa 21!"

"... vou..."

Passaram-se cerca de 01h00min e eu já havia perdido as esperanças em relação ao moço bonito de cabelos dourados... O anjo que me roubou o sono por várias noites... Até que ouço o senhor Giuliani, gerente do restaurante citylite me chamar.

"Gina Weasley, mesa 18!"

Meu coração disparou, iria vê-lo de novo, isso iria aumentar a minha dor...

"Gina Weasley o que a senhorita está fazendo que ainda não foi?!"

"Já vou senhor Giuliani."

Saí correndo para a mesa 18, e recolhi o dinheiro, e dei um sorriso falso dizendo para voltarem sempre e agradecendo por ter escolhido o Citylite, voltei para o balcão e fui registrar no caixa, suspirei fundo e reconheci o guardanapo, meu coração deu cambalhotas e pulinhos, lá estava rabiscado um sim!

Esperei ansiosamente o fim do meu expediente e ele deu tchau a seus companheiros e ficou sentado em sua mesa me esperando. Quando acabou eu fui até sua mesa e fiz um sinal para ele, ele me seguiu e nós saímos do restaurante.

"Oi" eu disse pra ele notavelmente nervosa.

"Oi" ele respondeu timidamente.

"E então, vamos tomar um sorvete?" que idéia foi essa? Sorvete?

"Adoraria." Ele disse e abriu um sorriso lindo de morrer!

"Vamos à sorveteria chamada doces sonho, ali na esquina."

"Ok"

Fomos andando e ele enlaçou a mão na minha, sua mão era gelada, levei um choque com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo me dava uma sensação boa em contato com minha pele quente, ficamos ali só curtindo um ao outro, então começamos a conversar e eu descobri que ele é extremamente tímido... Isso não seria problema, pois eu sou extremamente extrovertida, com quem eu conheço claro.

"Que sorvete você quer?"

"Cereja." Eu simplesmente amo sorvete de cereja!

"Ok."

"O que desejam?"

"Eu quero um sorvete de menta com chocolate e ela de cereja."

"Ok, já trago os pedidos!"

O resto da tarde foi agradabilíssimo, e nós nos despedimos com um beijo terno, foi ótimo! Trocamos telefones e marcamos de nos encontrar amanha, eu estou apaixonada!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bom, ruim, péssimo, confuso?? Reviews! bjs


	3. Final

Desejo Oculto cap. 3- Família Weasley Malfoy (fim)

Bem, meus pais depois daquele dia tiveram muitos outros encontros, e então se casaram me lembro como hoje, o tio Rony quase pula no pescoço do papai, mas a vovó Molly o protegeu. Segundo mamãe papai nunca tinha estado tão nervoso como no dia de pedir a mão dela ao vovô Arthur, segundo ela ele suava frio, mas só para ela que ele demonstrava para a família ele estava impassível.

-tem certeza Draco?

-sim Ginny, mas antes de eu voar de encontro aos seus 90 irmãos para a morte, diga que me ama que assim eu morrerei feliz.

-eu te amo seu bobo. Agora vamos.

-Senhor Weasley eu amo muito sua filha e quero me casar com ela.

-muito bem Draco, se ela está feliz. Eu os abençôo.

Uffa! (Draco estava prendendo a respiração hihihi)

-foi ótimo querido, achei que você não ia conseguir.

-agora só falta enfrentar seus irmãos e nós seremos felizes para sempre.

E assim foi papai sobreviveu para casar-se com a mamãe, mas não foi um dia muito fácil.

-Draco querido está tudo bem? Você está tão pálido.

-está tudo bem Sra.Weasley.

-ela já vai chegar querido, tenha calma sim?

-está bem.

Quando a mamãe entrou papai disse que estava realizando um sonho. Eles se casaram e foram muito felizes, mas a história não para por aí não.

-Draco, eu acho que é agora.

-o que Ginny? Me deixa dormir!

-tudo bem, se um sonâmbulo pode fazer meu parto em casa, está tudo ótimo!

-Tudo bem querida é isso mesmo... O QUE? PARTO?

-acordou ainda bem. Vai logo, a bolsa estourou.

-então me deixe procurar outra, é rápido querida.

-não meu bem a outra bolsa.

-ah sim! Vamos logo então.

Então minha irmãzinha nasceu seu nome é Suzannah, ela tem os olhos do papai e os cabelos da mamãe, ela é minha irmã mais velha.

-ela é linda Draco.

-eu te amo querida.

-eu também. Eu também.

-parabéns casal 20!

-obrigada Zabini

-nada Virgínia querida. E aí garotão, já tava achando que você era gay, 5 anos, já era hora!

Nem preciso dizer que o papai quase se afundou de vergonha por causa disso.

-venha Sue almoçar!

-já vou papai!

-Sue, sua carta chegou.

-ebaaaa!

Depois que minha irmã foi para Hogwarts papai e mamãe ficaram muito sozinhos, mamãe mudou de emprego e papai comprou o restaurante Citylite e agora mamãe é chefe de cozinha o que ela sempre adorou fazer.

-mãe este é o Kurt

-olá Dona Virgínia. É um prazer conhecê-la.

-eu sei disso Kurt, igualmente. Filha agora nós vamos enfrentar o seu pai. Pronta?

-claro.

Preciso dizer que papai quase morreu quando soube que sua filhinha estava namorando o filho do Potter e da Luna? Não, acho que não.

-Virgínia estão todos com problemas nessa casa, nossa filha ficou doida e está namorando aquele punk e você está doente e não quer me dizer o que é, pois bem, amanhã eu vou levá-la ao médico nem que seja amarrada!

-calma querido. Não é nada ruim, é uma coisa muito boa.

-impossível, no caos que está tudo, uma coisa boa.

-bem, então um Draquinho jr. ou uma Gininha filha não é uma coisa boa?

-o quê?? (poft! Papai desmaiando)

E como vocês sabem, nove meses depois estavam lá no hospital de novo. Dessa vez meu irmão o Krist, com os olhos da mamãe e o cabelo do papai, ele é muito alto, acho que é quase da mesma altura do papai, ele é jogador de quadribol hoje em dia e joga junto com o Kurt.

-Krist vem me ajudar aqui!

-já vou Dona Virgínia.

-ah querido, você pode pegar aquela bandeja lá em cima?

-só isso? Prontinho. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-não, pode voltar a brincar com a Sue.

A Suzannah agora é a melhor medi-bruxa de todos os tempo e trabalha com a tia Hermione na pesquisa e descoberta de novas poções e feitiços, ela casou com o Kurt que está ao lado do papai nos negócios já que eu não gosto desse ramo e o Krist também.

-Gêmeos?? Como assim gêmeos??

-calma querido. São dois bebês sabe.

-como foi que nos fizemos isso??

-que mesmo que eu explique?

(papai virou um tomate de tanta vergonha)

-não querida, mas vai ser difícil cuidar de duas crianças.

-eu sei, mas nós vamos conseguir.

Daí nascemos eu e a Tracy. Eu sou a cópia da mamãe e a Tracy a cópia do papai, estranho não é?

Tracy e eu formamos uma banda, o "Peace and love explosion" junto com o Dave irmão do Kurt. Eu toco guitarra e canto, Dave toca baixo e a Tracy bateria. A Molly minha prima filha do tio Fred também quer entrar então nós estamos pensando em colocá-la na guitarra.

-ah querido eu estou tão feliz. Nós temos uma família tão linda, e pensar que eu achei que você nunca ia me notar.

-e eu que quase não falo com você por causa da minha vergonha?

-é mesmo. Eu te amo muito.

-eu também querida.

-nós também!

-Sue Krist, Tracy e Johnathan (obs. eu sou o Johnathan) que coisa feia escutando atrás da porta!

-huahauhauahauhauahua- risadas por todo o quarto.

-é mamãe, somos nós os Weasley Malfoy.


End file.
